Love Can Blossom Like A Rose
by DemeterFluff
Summary: The story behind Alonzo and Cassandra.


Love Can Blossom Like a Rose

Love Can Blossom Like a Rose

Cassandra glared at Jennyanydots. "I don't need a babysitter," she protested. Jenny had decided that the little sphynx needed someone to watch over her more closely, and had taken the liberty to have a young tom named Alonzo do just that.

Alonzo rubbed her head playfully. "Sure you do, little one," he told her. Cassie grimaced. 

"I do not," she insisted. "I'm old enough to take care of myself." It simply wasn't fair that Jennyanydots singled her out to leave the group of kittens and have someone else watch her. "It isn't fair!"

"You're old enough to no longer need my guidance, but you still need someone to keep you out of trouble," the Gumbie cat replied. Cassie made a face.

"I don't get into trouble," she said innocently, giving the Gumbie cat 'Bambi eyes'. Jenny looked at her sternly. She shook her head at Cassie's plea.

"Just like every other kitten I've known," she sighed. "Always playing innocent to get her way." she paused to take a breath. "But your mother insisted that I don't let you get into any trouble whatsoever, and I have to fulfill that wish." Cassie stared at the ground, knowing what Jenny said was true. But she didn't feel as though she needed a babysitter. 

Jennyanydots departed, leaving Cassie with her black and white babysitter. She made a face and sat down gloomily on the ground.

Alonzo knelt down next to her. "You know, Cassie," he told her, "You don't have to be a brat. I'm not happy about having to babysit either."

"Isn't she paying you anything?" inquired Cassie, turning slightly to face her babysitter. "She at least should, to make you put up with someone like me." She giggled a little after insulting herself.

Lonzo smirked. "I get absolutely nothing for this, Cassie," he explained. "Deuteronomy decided it would help me work on my patience if I helped Jenny out."

Cassie almost added, "It sure will, babysitting me," but she kept quiet. She didn't want him to think she was indeed a brat as he had told her. She made up her mind to try and behave, although why she decided that, even she didn't know. Perhaps she felt sorry for Alonzo.

Weeks passed. Cassie became less and less unhappy with the situation as she grew to like and understand Alonzo more and more. During the day, while Cassie's mother was out hunting, Lonzo and Cassie would sit on the tyre and talk about various happenings in the Junkyard.

They barely noticed how attached they were growing to each other. Cassie began to actually look forward to spending time with Alonzo, rather than being upset about being babysat. Alonzo was beginning to understand Cassie's perspective a lot better, and he liked her more and more every day.

Even Jennyanydots noticed that there seemed to be something developing between them, and she decided it would be a good thing if their relationship grew, so she certainly wasn't going to do anything to stop it. It wasn't every day that a young Jellicle queen found someone she really liked.

Eventually, Cassandra and Alonzo started spending time together, even after Jenny decided Cassie was old enough to not need a babysitter. Cassandra now noticed her definite feelings for Alonzo, and wondered if he felt the same about her.

Indeed, he did feel the same about her, but was unsure whether she felt that way about him.

The eve of the Jellicle Ball arrived quickly. This year, Cassie was extremely excited. It was her coming of age. She arrived at her usual place in the Junkyard before the Ball, only to find a single ivory rose. Somehow, she knew it came from Lonzo.

When it came time for her symbolic solo dance, Cassie grew nervous. She prayed she wouldn't mess it up and make a complete fool of herself. In fact, she did the dance perfectly, as she had never been able to do when she had practiced.

Her slender form gracefully completed the dance, only to be greeted by Alonzo welcoming the rest of the tribe to the Jellicle Ball. She silently rejoiced. He did feel the same way she did! Perhaps she had found true love on only her first attempt at finding it.

The moon rose overhead, and Cassie and Lonzo laid down together behind the tyre to watch it drift across the sky above them. Their eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

Alonzo watched Cassandra lovingly, and he placed his strong arms around her slender shoulders. She purred contentedly to him, and they rubbed noses. Lonzo kissed her cheek lightly, and pulled her into his embrace, where they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
